Many vehicles are electrified vehicles or, in other words, vehicles that have an electrified powertrain. The vehicles typically have more or less traditional drivetrains. Specifically, as part of the drivetrains, the vehicles include wheels, as well as differentials, drive shafts and the like connected to the wheels. However, in place of engines and transmissions, the vehicles include electric motors. And, as part of the powertrains, the electric motors are connected to the drivetrains. In conjunction with the drivetrains, the electric motors are operable to power the wheels.
Vehicle manufactures, among others, may desire to connect the electric motors to the drivetrains through transmissions. Relatedly, vehicle manufactures, among others, may desire multispeed automatic transmissions suited for the use of the electric motors to power the wheels through the transmissions.